burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown
A Takedown is the result of forcing an opponent's vehicle to crash by either ramming it into a wall, knocking it outside of a boundary or by forcing it to collide with another vehicle. The player can ram a rival into a number of vehicles such as traffic or other opponents in order to take them down. There are special takedowns known as "Signature Takedowns" that can be performed by forcing a rival to crash into a certain location or vehicle. Takedowns have been the trademark of Criterion's racing series since there inclusion in Burnout 3: Takedown as a major game play aspect. Wall Takedown A Wall Takedown has been featured in every Burnout Game since Burnout 3. A wall takedown can be executed simply by smashing a rival into a wall. This is the most basic takedown and is also the most common. Into Opponent An Into Opponent takedown can be performed by smashing a rival into another rival. These takedowns most commonly occur when a rival with a light car is rammed into a rival with a heavier car. Multi-Takedowns A Multi-Takedown occurs when the player successfully takes down two or more rivals at once. The most difficult of multi-takedowns is known as the "Total Takedown" where the player must takedown four or more rivals at once. This was introduced in Burnout 3: Takedown but can acquired under easier terms in Burnout Revenge using a Crashbreaker. Psyche Out Takedown A Psyche Out Takedown is where the player forces a rival to crash by driving erratically near them. It has featured in every Burnout since Burnout 3. Revenge Takedown A Revenge Takedown is where the player has taken down a rival that had previously taken them down. If a player is taken down by a rival then that rival will be marked as a Revenge Rival. If the player takes down their Revenge Rival then the player will have a committed a Revenge Takedown. These Revenge Rivals were marked by a red arrow above their vehicle. Revenge Takedowns were featured in Burnout 3 but were revamped and became the main focus of Burnout Revenge. The Xbox 360 version of Burnout Revenge saw the first additions of Rivalries in Online Games. These rivalries were tracked between players which meant that a player that was marked for revenge would always be until taken down by the player seeking revenge. Online Rivalries was also apart of all versions of Burnout Paradise but can only be viewed during Online Races and Freeburn Online Session that don't have a challenge activated. Traffic Takedown soars through the air after crashing into traffic.]]A Traffic Takedown is where a player forces a rival into a traffic vehicle. Any traffic vehicle will suffice for a traffic takedown but will not necessarily state the takedown a traffic takedown. Ramming a rival into a specific vehicle could state a different takedown such as a car or bus takedown. Traffic Check Takedown A Traffic Check Takedown is where the player has rammed a traffic vehicle into a rival. The traffic vehicles required for this type of takedown are usually cars and vans that are travelling in the same direction as the player. These takedowns can only be performed in Burnout Revenge with any vehicle or in Burnout Paradise with a substantially heavy vehicle. Grinding Takedown A Grinding Takedown is where the player pins a rival against a wall for a large amount and across a great distance until it forces the rival to crash. T-Bone Takedown A T-Bone Takedown is where the player rams into the side of a rival's vehicle. These takedowns typically occur as the result of P.I.T maneuvers, players meeting at intersections, stationary rivals or spinning rivals. This type of takedown can only occur in Burnout Paradise. Vertical Takedown .]]A Vertical Takedown is where the player lands on top of another rival. This takedown can typically happen when driving in tight packs along roads with ramps leading to small jumps. Vertical Takedowns were introduced in Burnout Revenge and were required to meet a criteria for each Challenge Sheet. Vertical Takedowns also appear in Burnout Dominator and are part of a few Freeburn Challenges in Burnout Paradise. Crashbreaker Takedown A Crashbreaker takedown is where the player has detonated their vehicle in an event other than a Crash event and caused a rival to either explode or crash. The force of a crashbreaker is determined by the amount of boost with a player's boost bar and could be detonated only after crashing. The crashbreaker can be used alongside Aftertouch so that the player can reach other rivals for maximum coverage once the crashbreaker is detonated. A crashbreaker takedown is split into 5 tiers depending on how many rivals were taken down. 1 Takedown - Payback Takedown 2 Takedowns - 2 Way Payback 3 Takdeowns - 3 Way Payback 4 Takedowns - 4 Way Payback 5 Takedowns - Total Payback Crashbreaker takedowns only feature in Burnout Revenge and Burnout Dominator. :Main article: Crashbreaker Aftertouch Takedown An Aftertouch Takedown is where the player has steering their crashed vehicle into a rival's vehicle. These takedowns can be performed only after the player has crashed their vehicle. Aftertouch is activated after the player has crashed their vehicle and can be steered into rivals so long as the vehicle has sufficient momentum. Aftertouch takedowns specifically feature in Burnout 3, Burnout Legends, Burnout Revenge and Burnout Dominator. Aftertouch does not return in Burnout Paradise but a takedown can be performed after crashing although- is not credited as an Aftertouch takedown :Main article: Aftertouch Signature Takedown A Signature Takedown is the player has forced a rival to crash into a specific location or vehicle on a track. If a player rams a rival into a Signature Takedown then a special camera shot effect can be seen and heard. These takedowns feature in Burnout 3, Burnout Legends and Burnout Revenge but in Burnout Dominator they are replaced by Signature Shortcuts. Signature Takedowns can be tracked in these games within a player's Driver Details. :Main article: Signature Takedowns (Burnout 3) :Main article: Signature Takedowns (Burnout Revenge) Rival Takedown A Rival Takedown is where a player takes down a rival a certain number of times to unlock their vehicle. This type of takedown is only in Burnout Dominator but returns in the form of a Shut Down in Burnout Paradise. Chaser Takedown A Chaser Takedown is where a player takes down a Marked Man in Burnout Paradise's Online Marked Man game mode. It can be any form of takedown but will state to other players that it was a Chaser Takedown. Settling the Score and Civilian settling their score.]] Settling the Score is an aspect first introduced in the Xbox 360 version of Burnout Revenge. Settling the Score is where a player has taken down a rival that has been marked for Revenge. When a score is settled then neither player will be marked for revenge. The amount of times a score has been settled is shown to the player at the beginning of each event as long as there is a rivalry to show. This aspect returned in Burnout Paradise but can only be viewed during Online Races and Freeburn Online Session that don't have a challenge activated. Takedown Streaks A "Takedown Streak" is where a player earns a takedown within 10 seconds or each other. A takedown chain has featured in Burnout 3, Burnout Legends, Burnout Dominator and Burnout Paradise but not in Burnout Revenge. Takedown Streaks vary between games. The highest a Streak could go in Burnout 3 and Burnout Dominator is 5 takedowns while the highest in Burnout Paradise is 10. Any form of takedown counts towards a Takdeown Streak except Crashbreaker and Aftertouch Takedowns. Burnout 3 and Dominator *Any form of Takedown *Takedown 2-in-a-row *Takedown 3-in-a-row *Takedown Hot Streak *Takedown Rampage Burnout Paradise *Any form of Takedown *Takedown 2-in-a-row *Takedown 3-in-a-row *Takedown 4-in-a-row *Takedown Frenzy *Takedown 6-in-a-row *Takedown 7-in-a-row *Takedown 8-in-a-row *Takedown 9-in-a-row *Takedown Rampage Videos